


MikoshibaxNitorixRin - Samezuka 3some

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, school sex, sempai addiction, suckerpunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-Archive from http://iwatobi-r18-club.tumblr.com/ and request on SwimkinkMeme. One shot. Nitori has the best/worst sempais ever and is proof that it’s way more fun in the shark tank. Slight dub-con for Rin. Rin keeps getting accidentally angry but that doesn't stop pilot fish mode.  Rin should also never underestimate Nitori. [ Original request- http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1476.html?thread=970692 ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	MikoshibaxNitorixRin - Samezuka 3some

Rin enters the storage room and almost drops the lane markers he had dragged along, the clattering noise nothing compared to the shocking sight in front of him. Mikoshiba is standing and smirking, leaning back against a cluttered file shelf with one hand on his cock and the other in Nitori’s hair. Nitori is kneeling on a mat, gasping for breath and wearing nothing but his team jacket.

There had been signs as early as his first week at Samezuka. Perceptive though he was, Rin hadn’t yet found the empathy to care about how Nitori disappeared at the same random hours their slightly overbearing captain did.

Rin had once wondered aloud to Mikoshiba about how Nitori could have even made the cut in the first place. He hadn’t expected a sudden burst of laughter, or the dodgy explanation about keeping the freshman around for ‘morale purposes’.

And as for Nitori…

“‘Told you to be more quiet, didn’t I?” Mikoshiba grabs Nitori’s hair tighter for a second then pushes the younger boy down and away. It looked rough from where Rin is standing, but when Nitori lands sideways on his elbows, not a single sound of protest comes out. Their captain takes a breather, slows his hand for a second and rolls Nitori facing up, heel of his foot on the inside of the younger boy’s thigh.

As for Nitori….it would be a tough defense to say he wasn’t enjoying himself, with his cock at full attention, face and chest flushed. Rin’s eyes follow the lines of his roommate’s body and his mind blanks with a numb fascination at Nitori’s exposed, pale skin, the wiry muscles underneath straining and shivering with tension. Nitori’s head drops toward his chest in some aborted attempt to hide, and his light hair falls in disarray, the motion short and jarring like a shock through his body. The movement makes the smaller boy’s cock twitch. Rin feels it himself.

“Not sure how to explain it, Matsuoka, but I’ll start by saying it wasn’t my idea.” Mikoshiba’s voice booms through Rin’s thoughts, tone as carefree and confident as always. His hand on his cock starts again, pumping absently.

“Is that right.” Rin shoots him an incredulous look before finally setting down the rest of the equipment. He hunches his shoulder a bit so that his own jacket falls closed, in case Mikoshiba thought about upgrading a meal or something. He really should have changed to his running gear. The urge to just slam the door behind him on the way out is there, but it’s not exactly nausea that is twisting his stomach or drying up his throat at the moment. He can’t quite place what it is, or why this room is so impossibly hot.

“For sure it wasn’t. You know he can be insistent.” Mikoshiba couldn’t have been more shameless if the entire team came through the door after Rin. He was drawling on, waistband of his warm up pants bunched at his thighs and eyes glued to the figure at his feet. “He told me you’d be bringing in the lanes today, then just got straight to it….” Mikoshiba lifted his foot and watched as Nitori continued to curl up, almost entirely into his jacket now. He sounded a bit disappointed when he continued, “I don’t know what you did to him, but he’s crazy over you.”

“C-captain, please—!”

“ ‘the hell are you implying?!” Rin shot back on instinct. “I haven’t done a single thing.”

Mikoshiba doesn’t even spare Rin a glance, eyes still on Nitori and grin widening.“.. well then that explains it, huh? Aiichiro.”

_It does._

_Fuck._

Rin tries to continue playing it cool and studies the figure on the ground. Nitori looks so much smaller than he usually does. It irritates Rin and he has to do something about. He sighs, shakes his head and finally stomps toward them to grab his roommate’s arm. Avoiding Mikoshiba’s heavy gaze, he pulls Nitori up off the floor with nothing more than sharp “C’mon…!”

He only meant to collect his roommate and get the hell out of there. He really did. But the next thing he knows Nitori is pressed against him, hand fisting in his shirt just under his collar, and mouth melting against his in a sloppy, desperate kiss. Rin is shocked still, and all he can really register is how warm Nitori’s skin is, radiating heat under the thin nylon of his uniform jacket. It makes no sense how wet Nitori’s lips are as they press against his. It only lasts a moment and then Nitori must have lost balance on his toes or something, because his lips stutter a broken line to Rin’s chin where they open and Nitori’s tongue makes a wild swipe down Rin’s throat, almost tasting what he’s after.

Rin had only meant to put an end to this. Whatever this was. But he couldn’t move his feet, the muscles just weren’t obeying, bones suddenly too heavy and rooted by the hot pressure that was leaning on him.

Suddenly Nitori leans a bit too much and the two topple to the ground, much to the loud amusement of their onlooking captain. Nitori’s frenzied, breathless string of apologies are lost in Mikoshiba’s laughter. Rin is lucky enough to have caught the fall on his elbows and ass, while Nitori lands between his legs, hands on hip and thigh with Rin’s still upright knees on either side of that bowl cut. Nitori goes quiet for a second when they all notice the obvious tenting in Rin’s jammers.

“Well that makes things easy.”

_It does but that’s not—_

“Sempai, I didn’t mean to..!”

_Like hell you didn’t!_

He must have looked extra threatening just then because Nitori shuts himself up, as if the blame in his last thought was solid in his stare. The way the kid shrinks back for just a second makes Rin feel a bit cruel.

The smart thing for Nitori to do would be to get off him, get decent, and get lost. But the way he looks at Rin now, mouth slightly open, eyes glazed and brows drawn, it’s not likely to happen. And when Nitori’s fingers tremble on the verge of grasping where they landed, Rin resigns himself to the inevitable.

There’s a very one-sided staring contest for all of 2 seconds before Rin makes a noncommittal snort and breaks eye contact. “…Well it’s not going to suck itself.”

Rin doesn’t need to see his roommate’s eyes go wide and starry at that response, but he hears it anyway, in the victorious “Sempai..!!” that breaks through heady gasps of air and grates on what little moral decency he has left. But then Nitori’s hands shift down and frame his balls and a hot breath sinks in through the damp lycra and fuck morals because this is actually happening and somehow they will all be better for it.

“Now you’re just going to spoil him,” Mikoshiba snickers, sounding like he’s talking from experience. It’s a short, sharp sound and Rin wants him to disappear off the face of the earth for pointing out the obvious.

Nitori wastes no time mouthing at Rin’s hardon through the damp fabric of his jammers, lips opening and pressing in astonishingly controlled movements, as if Nitori has practiced this in his head a million times. His hands sweep sideways, hesitant at first, then press more firmly, holding Rin’s legs open. There’s a tiny flash of pink as his tongue darts out and presses flat against the underside of his shaft, at the root just where it meets his balls, and it’s impossible, there is no way Rin can be harder than he is right now, straining against the fabric and holding back a string of curses. They come out a slow exhale of breath, a drawn-out moan that he swears he never had in him. Damn, this kid.

Rin sits up for a moment, gets as comfortable as he can with Nitori in his lap. His arms move on their own. One hand is threading through that thin, waxy hair, until it’s fisting at the back of Nitori’s head, the other pushing down his shorts the bare minimum amount to get his cock in that hot, waiting mouth.

By the the time Nitori swallows him, he’s not exactly sure who is moaning louder. Nitori’s mouth is so hot and perfect, so tight for a brief second before the kid pulls back and lavishes his tongue against the slicked skin of the shaft, up and down with intent purpose of drawing every shocking sensation toward the tip. Rin’s head drops. His elbow drops. Everything melts away to pure bliss.

And then suddenly Mikoshiba is there, right in front of them, sweeping a hand through his cropped, fiery hair and licking his lips.

_No way._

Rin screws his eyes shut, he can’t believe this is happening.

“You two better brace yourselves.”

_No fucking way._

But even with his eyes shut, Rin can feel Nitori being drawn back, thin arms shuffling against him, legs scrambling between them both. That hot mouth is gone for a moment too, and the sudden cold air on his burning erection shocks his eyes back open. Nitori’s mouth is mere centimeters away from him, head low and ass high in the air. The angle forces his jacket to slide down, exposing the soft skin of his back. Rin can’t believe his eyes, Nitori has never looked like this in the water, skin shining with sweat and the crumpled blur of black nylon bisecting him into just ass and face.

And Nitori knows exactly what he’s doing. Mikoshiba kneels down behind him and Nitori dips his hips easily, ass perfectly in alignment. The captain’s large hands spread his cheeks wide and he starts grinding the underside of his cock against the cleft there, growling impatiently. Mikoshiba’s bronzed skin against Nitori’s emphasizes just how pale the kid is and Rin’s eyes drink in the subtle tan line from Nitori’s trunks, like some hidden whisper around the younger boy’s thighs.

“You got what you wanted, huh Aiichiro? So is it okay if I do too..” Mikoshiba drags his cock up and down that small space, rocking both of their bodies forward and slicking the surface with precum. His breath is thinning out and it’s obvious he’s been holding back for a while. Minutes, Hours. Weeks possibly. At the moment, Rin can’t work what kind of arrangement they have between them or his imagination alone might make him cum.

Nitori is moaning now, a shallow husky whine that sounds exactly like Rin feels. He falls forward more, braces himself between Rin’s legs again and manages to find enough air to gasp out, loud and lewd and wanting, “Yes..!”

Rin realizes he isn’t even part of this conversation, unless just his cock counts. Though he doesn’t care anymore because Nitori’s lips are dragging up his shaft again, that hot tongue sliding between, root to tip. Rin drops all the way back on his elbows, abs and obliques clenching in anticipation. His jacket spills open and doesn’t care about how Nitori’s glazed eyes are glued to his chest, half lidded and watching Rin’s lungs powering through in a frenzied attempt to cool down.

He’s winded suddenly when Nitori is pushed forward again in a sharp, jerking motion. He’s so deep in Nitori’s tight throat that he can feel the smaller boy swallow and struggle for air, breath against the heated, bare skin of his pelvis. It’s so unbelievably good, and he forgets himself for a moment, moans low and long in disbelief.

Nitori surges backwards and off, gasping for air. His hands fumble around the base of Rin’s cock until he can steady himself and his tongue laps Rin’s pre-cum as it leaks out before it’s too late to taste.

Mikoshiba tries to steady Nitori’s hips, face distorted in concentration as he carefully buries himself deep, hands kneading skin and muscle wherever they land and doing very little to actually stop Nitori’s trembling. Rin watches with clouded fascination when Mikoshiba starts thrusting in earnest, pumping in and out of that pale, smooth ass like it’s the only chance he’ll get. It’s a rough and demanding pace and between the captain’s hushed grunts and Nitori’s keening whines Rin isn’t sure who’s having the better time of it, but his mind blanks out before it has the time to explore either possibility for future reference.

Nitori’s tongue on him again draws his attention back lower, and he’s so close, that home stretch high is blazing through him like wildfire. Shit. This pushy, baby-faced, scrawny excuse for an athlete is literally sucking the life out of him and it feels so good, he’s right up to that edge of anticipation where-

“Nitori…!?” Rin barks in shock when he feels a finger trace lower under his balls, over his asshole and worm itself in with one quick slide. The sensation is too much, pleasure suddenly rips through him and he’s not ready for it- every muscle tenses, nerves burning as he unloads into Nitori’s mouth, teeth clenched tight in an attempt to muffle his groans.

Mikoshiba pulls out, holding Nitori’s ass in place and pumping hot streams of cum across it. And if no one heard his boisterous, unmistakable moan as he watched his cum drip off that pale skin it would be a miracle.

Rin’s frustration is pretty clear to both of them. He’s waiting for his heartbeat to even out, scowling at his roommate in way that suggests he means more than payback.

“S-sempai, I.. I’m-” Nitori has no time to shake in fear, because Rin grabs him by the arm and yanks him sideways, all the way until he lands on the floor. He can’t even curl up because Rin’s other hand shoots out and grabs a hold of his cock, squeezing rough and mercilessly.

“What the hell, Nitori…?!” Rin is on the verge of anger but he has no energy left to shore it up. He just keeps Nitori pinned for a moment, the frustration of being caught so completely off guard by that finger mitigated somewhat by the fact that Nitori was still hard, eyes shut tight and mouth gasping and even despite all that trembling, very much still enjoying himself.

Rin would be lying if he said wasn’t enjoying the sight a bit, too.

_What the hell is.._

The thought repeats itself in his head, and Rin drags his thumb across the hypersensitive underside of Nitori’s cock, “‘ ‘the hell are you waiting for. Just cum already…”

He only has to pump a few times before Nitori shakes harder for a split second, curls up tighter, and then there’s hot cum leaking over and between Rin’s fingers. He milks it out with a barely satisfied grunt.

_‘Spoil him’ my ass. There’s nothing left to spoil._

There’s a loud, impressed whistle just over his shoulder, and Rin isn’t at all grateful for the reminder that the captain is still there. Although at least by the rustle of fabric, he’s already putting himself back together. “That’s the longest he’s lasted. Even you have to be impressed by that, Matsuoka.”

Rin shakes the cum off his hand and leans away from Nitori. There’s a long pause before he finally stands up, tired glare downcast and locking pointedly with Nitori’s glassy, blue eyes.

…

 

“…Not really.”

 

[end]


End file.
